Send Not
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Surat-surat yang tak pernah terkirim.


**"Send Not"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Send Not** **© Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin_ _atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kardus sepatu berwarna merah yang telah memudar termakan usia terjatuh akibat pergerakan kecil Matsuri yang berusaha menarik map biru yang terletak di bawahnya.

Wanita bersurai coklat itu menghela napas. Pekerjaannya malah jadi bertambah satu. Niatnya hanya ingin memeriksa kembali dokumen lamanya yang diletakkan di atas lemari, dan sekarang justru dapat kerja tambahan untuk membereskan ketas-kertas yang dimuntahkan kardus sepatunya.

Matsuri mangambil posisi jongkok. Map birunya terabaikan sementara. Dibiarkan menunggu bisu di atas mejanya. Wanita itu berjongkok di antara kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Jemarinya mulai mengambil satu-persatu kertas yang mungkin adalah tumpukan sampah itu.

Kening Matsuri mengerut samar, kedua matanya menyipit bingung. Mendapati bahwa kertas-kertas yang dimuntahkan kardus sepatunya itu ternyata adalah puluhan —atau mungkin ratusan—amplop surat dengan berbagai warna. Biru, merah, merah muda, peach, hijau, jingga, ungu pudar, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak ada nama pengirim, tak ada alamat tujuan di bagian luar amplop-amplop itu.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Matsuri untuk membuka salah satu amplop. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas surat dari dalamnya. Dan kalimat pertama dari surat itu membuat Matsuri tertegun.

 _23 Juli 2007_

 _Ne, Gaara-senpai. Apa kabar?_

 _Kelas kita bersebelahan sekarang xoxo. 2 – 7 dan 3 – 1. Sepertinya ini akan mempermudahku untuk megamatimu setiap hari. Hey, aku bukan stalker!_

Matsuri menahan napas. Benaknya tanpa sadar mengucap ulang nama itu dalam hati. Mendatangkan berbagai gelombang perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Matsuri mengatur napasnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur gemuruh tak nyaman di dalam dadanya. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu hanyalah masa lalu yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Tak perlu lagi diungkit-ungkit.

Matsuri tersenyum kecil, merasa lebih baik. Wanita seperempat abad itu mengambil posisi duduk bersila, memasukkan kembali surat yang belum selesai dibacanya ke dalam amplop. Meraih amplop lain secara acak dan membukanya.

 _7 Agustus 2006_

 _Ternyata namamu Gaara._

 _Oke, harus aku panggil apa? Gaara-senpai? Oke, Gaara-senpai saja kalau begitu._

 _Aku dengar kau bersahabat dengan ketua OSIS Namikaze-senpai ya? Apa kau juga dekat dengan Uchiha-senpai? Whoaa, kenapa cowok-cowok keren seperti kalian harus bergabung jadi satu begitu sih?_

 _Tapi, aku lebih suka denganmu, Gaara-senpai. Kau punya aura misterius yang sangat memukau. Aku bahkan berniat membuat tato AI seperti milikmu itu hehe. Ne, senpai apa akau tahu? Teman-teman sekelasku suka sekali heboh membicarakan Uchiha itu. mereka bahkan menempatkan nama Uchiha Sasuke sebagai The Most Konoha High School Wanted sejajar dengan posisisnya Namikaze Naruto._

 _Tapi menurutku, kau jauh lebih keren dibanding mereka berdua. Aku ingin sekali bisa mengenalmu, senpai. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekat._

– _With Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Matsuri tersenyum kecil. Bayangan dirinya mengenakan seragam SMA dengan wajah lugu yang selalu mengamati Gaara dari kejauhan membuatnya merasa geli. Matsuri memasukkan kembali suratnya ke dalam amplop, mengambil amplop lain secara acak, dan membukanya.

 _21 Mei 2007_

 _Selamat ujian! ^^_

 _Kita berjarak dua ruangan (lagi)? XD_

 _Tapi aku bahagia bisa mengamatimu selama ujian ini. Tampak serius membaca buku di sebrang sana. Aku gemas sekali ingin berlari ke arahmu, lalu mengacak-acak rambut merahmu senpai, hehe._

 _Diam-diam, dalam hati aku selalu meneriakkan "Selamat Ujian!" kepadamu sebelum memasuki ruangan. Berharap kau mendengar suara hatiku. Menjemput, dan menyambutnya dengan hangat (Astaga! Ini gila haha)_

 _Ganbatte ne, senpai! ^^ (Mohon doanya, besok aku ujian Fisika ._.)_

– _Forever Yours_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 _._

 _14 Februari 2007_

 _Happy Valentine Day! ^^_

 _Kau tahu? Aku membuat coklat untukmu yang sampai malam ini masih terismpan bisu di dalam tas sekolahku. Hehe, maaf, senpai, nyaliku tidak cukup untuk memberikannya padamu._

 _Dan, Astaga! Senpai, apa kau dengar berita heboh di sekolah hari ini? Ternyata Namikaze-senpai, dan Uchiha-senpai itu... Oh, bahkan aku tak sanggup menuliskannya. Mereka pasangan kekasih? Berita ini heboh sekali tadi. Dan aku yakin sejuta persen, bahwa topik ini akan terus memanas sampai satu bulan ke depan._

 _Kau tahu, senpai? Saat mendengar berita ini, yang pertama kali melintas di kepalaku adalah dirimu. Kau kan kenal cukup dekat dengan Namikaze-senpai, aku khawatir kau juga... Oh, tidak, tidak, maafkan aku, senpai. Aku tahu kekhawatiranku itu konyol adanya. Kerena Ino bilang, bahwa Nara-senpai pancarnya juga berteman baik dengan mereka berdua, dan tak ada seorang pun yang sadar akan rahasia itu. Ino juga bilang, kalau Kiba-kun bahkan sampai meninju dua orang itu saking kesal, dan kagetnya._

 _Jadi, apa kau ada di TKP saat peristiwa itu terjadi? Well, aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana acara ciuman mereka di ruang loker hehe._

 _Sekali lagi, Happy Valentine! ^^_

– _Hug ang Kisses,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Matsuri menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma kerinduan menyerbu paru-parunya. Memaksa memori-memori dalam kepala, dan relung hatinya berdesakan keluar memenuhi tiap partikel udara di sekelilinynga. Membawanya, menghanyutkannya, menjebaknya dalam nostalgia.

 _2 April 2007_

 _Walaupaun diri ini menyukaimu, kamu seperti tak tertarik kepadaku. Siap patah hati kesekian kalinya.. :( Ketika kulihat di sekelilingku, ternyata banyak sekali gadis yang cantik. Bunga yang tak menarik tak akan disadari :((_

 _Meski cowok bilang; gadis ideal itu yang punya kepribadian baik. Namun, penampilan itu menguntungkan, selalu hanya gadis cantik saja yang kan dipilih menjadi nomor satu._

 _Please, please, please, oh senpai.. Lihatlah diriku.._

 _Aku menyukaimu, senpai. Matamu, hidungmu, suaramu, rambutmu, gayamu, semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Aku merasa seperti seorang pecandu Gaara! Oh, Kami-sama! Apa ini sebuah kejahatan?_

– _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Konyol," Matsuri mendengus geli.

Ada suatu kehangatan samar yang merambat di sekitar dadadnya. Debar-debar kecil yang mungkin tak nyata. Kerinduan yang tak terucap. Kerinduan yang tak sepentasnya ada. Bagai sebuah reaksi tipuan, sekumpulan ilusi yang mungkin dibangunnya sendiri.

 _14 Maret 2007_

 _Happy White Day!_

 _Bodohnya aku karena seharian ini terus berharap setengah mati kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku, dan menghampiriku sambil memberi hadiah white day XD_

 _Ngomong-ngomomg, senpai. Coklat untukmu masih tersimpan membeku dalam kulkasku hehe. Tak ada yang memakannya, karena aku menjaganya selama ini untukmu. Aku masih punya keinginan bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan memakannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Ah, tidak, bahkan kau memakannya sambil marah-marah dan bilang rasanya tidak enak pun, aku sudah luar biasa senang. Eh, apa itu artinya aku ini seorang masokis?_

 _Ne, senpai. Aku dengar Haruno-senpai menyatakan perasaanya padamu ya? Dan kau menolaknya? Astaga, kau jahat sekali senpai. Tapi jujur saja, aku malah bahagia mendengarnya XD artinya kau tidak pacaran dengannya haha. Tapi kemudian aku langsung merasa begitu tak berdaya. Jika Haruno-senpai yang luar biasa cantiknya saja kau tolak, apalagi aku? Huwaaaa kejamnya dunia ini :'((_

 _Jaga kesehatanmu, senpai. Banyak orang mulai terserang alergi serbuk bunga._

 _Suki desu yo, Gaara-senpai ^^_

– _Full Heart,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 _._

 _30 Mei 2008_

 _Kepada kamu, Asmara Rahasiaku.._

 _Sebelum kau pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, aku memikirkan semua hal yang perlu ku katakan padamu. Hari ini, sekali lagi, selama kita lewati hari di tempat yang sama.. Aku merasa napasku pahit, dan dadaku terasa sakit._

" _Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi.." Hal semacam itu yang kupikirkan. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang tak perlu padamu, kan?_

" _Sayonara.."  
Kuteriakkan kata perpisahan padamu dalam hati sambil menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh._

 _Aku teringat sisa-sisa hariku yang salalu menatapmu dari kejauhan. Sudut-sudut sekolah ini menghadirkan ragamu setiap ragaku menoleh. Aku teringat wajahmu, senyum dinginmu yang memikat. Tapi, selama menginat itu semua air mataku mengalir._

" _Aku menyukaimu! Aku jatuh hati padamu!" Hal itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi suaraku terkunci, dan nyaliku meluap._

 _Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menhadapi perasaanku. Walau terpisah darimu, tak peduli seberapa jauhnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga kita akan betemu lagi._

– _With Teardrops,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Matsuri tersenyum pahit begitu selesai suratrnya yang bertanggal 30 mei 2008. Surat itu dibuatnya saat jam pertamanya berlangsung. Dia masih ingat jalas bagaimana ekspresi marah Tsunade-sensei ketika mendapati Matsuri sama sekali tidak meperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikannya. Matsuri ingat hari itu. Hari upacara kelulusan kelas tiga di sekolahnya. Hari ketika dirinya diam-diam membolos jam pelajaran, dan pergi ke auditorium untuk memantau acara kelulusan. Hari ketika surat itu hanya menjadi kertas lepek, dan basah yang digenggamnya erat-erat. Hari ketika Gaara lulus.

 _27 Maret 2007_

 _Ne, Gaara-senpai. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa hal ini konyol adanya._

 _Aku terus menulis surat untukmu, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil sampai ke tanganmu XD Ah, sudahlah, biarakan saja tetap seperti ini, terus seperti ini, karena aku hanya bisa sampai tahap seperti ini. Selamanya sepert ini. Dan terlalu banyak kata seperti ini XoXo._

 _Oh iya, aku punya satu lagu untukmu hehe.._

 _I wanna grow old with you. I wanna die laying your arms..  
I wanna grow old with you. I wanna be looking your eyes..  
Oh, I wanna be there for you. Sharing it everything you do..  
Oh, I wanna grow old with You.. ^^_

– _Wanna Grow Old With You,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Ada tiga tipe orang yang menjaga rahasianya. Pertama, orang yang memang tidak ingin diingatkan kembali apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya. Kedua, orang yang ingin mengatakannya tapi tidak bisa. Dan yang ketiga, orang yang berharap ada orang lain yang menanyakannya.

Matsuri merasa mungkin dia termasuk golongan yang nomor dua.

 _11 Juni 2008_

 _Dear, Gaara-senpai._

 _Itsumo anata dake no bashi ga arukara._

 _Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo._

 _Itsumo anata dake, ichiban daisuki._

 _Itsumo anata dake, ichiban no takaramono._

– _I miss you_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Matsuri?"

Matsuri tersentak. Menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Berdiri tegak di dekat kusen pintu kamar seorang pria dua puluh tujuh tahun dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Matsuri mengulum satu senyum manis ke arah pria itu, suaminya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Ah," Matsuri segera merapikan surat-suratnya yang tak pernah terkirim ke dalam kotak sepatu. Lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi. Hehe.."

Pria itu menghela napas kecil, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Matsuri. "Kau ini, sudah kubilang berhati-hatilah. Untung isinya cuma kertas, bagaimana kalau batu?"

Matsuri tertawa geli mendengar ucapan suaminya. Pria itu memang seringkali berlebihan. Tapi Matsuri tahu, semua itu hanya bentuk ungkapan perhatian, juga rasa sayangnya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Eh?" Matsuri mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, ah, tidak usah. Kau tunggu saja di luar, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri."

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi kita berangkat. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Matsuri mengangguk antusias, dan tersenyum lebar. "Yup!"

Pria itu berjalan ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan Matsuri yang masih dikelilingi surat-surat dari masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang tak pernah digapainya. Masa lalu yang hingga saat ini selalu berusaha dikejarnya, dicarinya.

Gaara adalah mimpinya. Selalu diimpikan. Hanya terus diimpikan. Hanya bisa diimpikan. Sebuah mimpi besar yang tak berani lagi Matsuri tengok.

Matsuri menatap kembali kotak sepatunya yang berisi tumpukan suratnya untuk Gaara. Tersenyum kecil menatap amplop beragam warna itu.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya bergulir menerobos ke luar jendela, menyibak tirai putih yang bergerak halus tertiup angin. Menerawang jauh-jauh ke atas awan yang berarak di bawah birunya langit. "Ne, Gaara-senpai. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Hai, Pernah punya seseorang yang disukai secara diam-diam? :)

 _SCANDAL; Harukaze, JKT48; Fortune Cookie, Westlife; I Wanna Grow Old With You, Aiko Blue; Goodbye Day._

makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review ^^


End file.
